


Gift

by Soffya



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Today way the day Shiki and Rebecca met for the first time one year ago. For him, this day was important. At the same time filled with sadness to have to leave Granbell and his family, but also filled with joy to have met Rebecca. His life was different and it was all thanks to her.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 5





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My Shicca Week 2020 contribution for the prompt : Gifts.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Edens Zero _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

The Edens Zero crew had made a stop over on the planet Daliah, a tourist planet with four continents. Each continent was a season. The ship was flying over the winter continent. It was a new step in their journey to find Mother. Rebecca and Happy had managed to convince Homura and Hermit to go shopping. Weisz left without saying where he was going. As for Sister and Witch, they had decided to stay on the ship. Shiki wanted to explore the place. Pino went with him. They were outside the town where they found a cave. Shiki looked at Pino, he had a big smile on his face.

‘Do you want to see what's inside?’

Pino nodded, impatient to explore this cave. They walked, until the cave became freezing and thousands of small pieces of ice covered the walls and the ground. Shiki bent down to pick one up and lighted it up for a closer look. He turned it in every angles and the ice took on different colors when it was light. It was wonderful. Pino came up to him to get a better look at the ice in Shiki's hand. She was marveled at what she saw.

‘It's so beautiful !’ She said. ‘It is eternal ice. Despite the extreme heat, it does not melt. It is more solid and much more precious than any diamond. It is a rare stone in the universe.’

A rare stone, Shiki thought. He put the piece of ice in his pocket. Pino looked at him, surprised.

‘What do you intend of doing with it ?’

Shiki smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with this ice.

******

Shiki looked for Rebecca everywhere in the Edens Zero. He had been waiting this moment for days and he was growing more and more impatient. Today way the day they met for the first time one year ago. For Shiki, this day was important. At the same time filled with sadness to have to leave Granbell and his family, but also filled with joy to have met Rebecca. His life was different and it was all thanks to her. He did not know if this day was as important to her as it was to him, but he wanted to celebrate. Finally, he found her in the Dress Factory. Clothes were scattered all around her and she looked at herself in the mirror. Shiki came up to her.

‘Rebecca.’

She jumped and turned towards him.

‘I didn't hear you come in.’

She looked around, embarrassed to have made so much mess.

‘I am looking for what I can wear for my next video. Do you want something ?’  
‘I want to give you this.’

He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Rebecca. She looked surprised but she accepted it. Shiki's smile encouraged her to open the box. Inside, she discovered a piece of ice, hanging on a chain. She took the jewelry and looked at it. She had never seen something so beautiful.

‘It's eternal ice,’ Shiki said. ‘No matter the heat, it will never melt. It is a rare gemstone. It makes me think of you.’

Rebecca blushed. No one has ever compared her to a gemstone.

‘Shiki, why are you ...’  
‘It's been a year,’ he said. ‘It's been a year since we met. My life has changed thanks to you and I wanted to celebrate.’

Rebecca opened her eyes wide. She would have never thought that he would remember the day they met. She felt ashamed that she had not remembered it. He had changed her life too.

‘I'm sorry, I have nothing for you.’  
‘It does not matter. If the gift makes you happy, then that's enough for me.’

Rebecca blushed a little more and smiled. She hugged the stone against her heart. Shiki's gift had touched her much more than he thought. She approached him, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Since that day, Rebecca had never taken her gift off.

_The end ___


End file.
